Empire of the Endrin Dwarves
The Empire of the Endrin Dwarves is a large empire found mostly in the Shuang Mountain range. Once one of the largest empires in all of Eidyn, in recent years they have lost much of their Vasques and are on a mission to rebuild their empire. Like most dwarves, they are unable to use magic, with the exception of magitek. Though much of their empire is in ruins, majors Vasques still remain, though separated from each other. It is said that there were once Dwarven entrances to every dwarven city across Eidyn, though very few are easily found. It is said that Dwarves rarely cross the surface of Eidyn, and are more than often cross the forgotten roads and paths that once connected their empire. The current leader, Aeducan Kargoth, resides in one of the few still standing Vasques, Endrin. Culture The Dwarven social hierarchy is ruled heavily by a complex feudal system. Kal' Sulok '''or "Those without Purpose" are the lowest rank of dwarf, those who have had their lives, or purpose, removed by the command of the Vasques Kun, or Leader, or by the empire's Kun Nal, or Leader of All. Almost all Kal' Sulok leave the Vasques for the surface after the decision is made to restart their lives, as any dwarf who leaves the safety of the underground Vasques is considered the highest form of traitor, and will be given the charge of treason shall he/she ever return. Those who stay in the Vasques, however, are given jobs menial and unimportant such as cleaners, servants to the royal family, and even Bas Levet, which is essentially a warrior's sword holder. Above the Kal' Suloks (In no real order) are '''Kal' Mertok, The Merchant; Kal' Minnar, The Miner; Kal' Magna, The Smith, and''' Kal' Levet', The Sword. Above all these are the Kun, the nobles of the Dwarven society, and often the law makers for their family's Vasque. The family name, which is called the "Sul", or the purpose, is passed down from father to son. I.E., if the father's "Sul" was to be a Merchant, his son would be born and taught the ways of a merchant, no matter of what his mother's "Sul". The ruler of Dwarven Society is considered by most surface societies, a King. Although, his rule is often different than most kings. If the Kun Nal wishes to pass a law, the law must be approached to the Kuns, and a majority vote of 2/1 will decide whether or not the law is passed. This leads to corruption and scandals in their political systems to get laws passed or vice versa. Political Annual Events Once a Dwarven Year, which is equal to about 2 and half Human Years, '''Kal' Kununnali', or the Leader's Meeting, will invite the nobles or Kun of the Dwarven Vasques together to discuss any major situations and how to solve them, this meeting has only been called early or twice during the Dwarven year only three times in the history of the Dwarven Empire. The Collapsing, the illegal son of Emperor Var Nolug VII, and Ekati Shortening. --- Government Customs --- Art & Music Music --- Art --- Diet --- Religion Unlike many cultures on the surface, the Dwarves worship the Earth which involves the promote the idea of excellence within one's self. Often Dwarves will speak that Eidyn will speak to them, and grant them hope. There is no record on how this religion was officially started, however it can be dated to ancient dwarves as far as 100 AS. Burial Customs The Dwarves also show belief in themselves and their ancestors, saying that they strengthen the world with their death and the death of those who oppose them. Dwarves who die, are considered Kal' Vut Atash Eidyn or The One who is with Earth, giving respect to their sacrifice to keep the Earth Mother safe. Even when a Kal' Sulok dies, it is an honorable practice, even if they grant little or no strength. There are no religious buildings, as the Dwarves believe that no one place should keep them from the Earth Mother, and thus no churches will ever be found in the Vasques. Kal' Nesh-Vatale Kal' Nesh-Vatale 'which translate to "The Beloved Memories" are the place where records are held. Records have become very dear to the Dwarven people, since records weren't created of Vasques until 500 AS, and most of those records became lost in The Collapsing. Very few records are still held, and all copies of them are held in the Vasque Endrin, due to it's importance. The oldest record in the Memories is a treaty signed by Endrin himself, to the Frost Elf Chun. 'Technology Mining --- Forging --- Combat --- Lighting --- Vasques Vasques, which translate to Living Castle, is similar to a castle in some aspects. There numerous things needed for a Vasque to be admitted to the Empire. One must have "Vesh Netara" or Pure Honor, which is usually only found in those of noble birth. One must have "Et na Haile" which is unsure of meaning, but means you must have servants, and enough followers to build the Vasque. Finally, the Kun Nal must applaud your judgement, and grant you permission to build the Raggnacor or "Long Road" to the Vasque. Most Vasques are built when large caves are reached and workers carve away the stone to build a dome, or an empty space. The stone carved away will be reused to build walls, and then the structures. Afterwards, a trench is dug around the city and a bridge to the Raggnacor is built. This trench will be the ore source and dwarves will mine from here. Major Vasques Endrin Vasque Endrin, founded as the first Vasque, was built from the long mine shafts of the first dwarves as long ago as 102 AS. There is no real records on how Endrin was created, but the stories range in the thousands. The most popular, and most seemingly accurate is known as "Kal' Karresh na Eidyn" of Singing Earth, in which Korre Endrin heard the stone sing, it told him of a place under the world that held promise and ore that would last them forever. Endrin told other, weaker dwarves about this place and they followed him, carving the stone till they came to a large round cave, filled with crystals and diamonds. The Earth sang there and the Dwarves declared this place Endrin, A Place We Call Home. They built the city and named Korre Endrin their king and named him "Stone Whisperer". Vasque Vargoth Vasque Vargoth rose shortly after Endrin, as defiance against Korre Endrin. A dwarf, known as Erl Vargoth, according to the "Kal' Karresh na Eidyn", was warned by Endrin that if he left his guidance, he would only cause suffering Vargoth ignored this warning and dug for twenty years before finding a suitable spot. Although, as time went on, the water turned black, the ground held no ores, and food was scarce. Proud Vargoth continued his Vasque there until his death of Black Water Poisoning. His son, Rog Vargoth, seeing the suffering, pleaded to Endrin for answers. Endrin walked to Vargoth Vasque and supposedly, his entrance there was enough to clear the water. His guidance lead to ore, and food became bountiful. Vasque Rore right|120pxNot much is said of Rore, of it's founder Dace Rore. In the story, "Kal' Karresh na Eidyn", Rore was a master trader, who pleaded to Endrin to help create a true economy for the empire, as the bartering system was causing arguments and nearly civil war among the Dwarven people. Endrin, granting him the right to find his own Vasque, told him of a cave system off the path of Vargoth's Raggnacor. Rore followed this cave to a clear water spring where the ground glistened of gold dust. The Vasque was established by curious and hopeful mining caste Dwarves. Vasque Rore is the only Dwarven city to have barely any history in the entire Dwarven memories, since it's Raggnacor wasn't built until 200 Years after it's founding, in 185 AS. Vasque Dimner right|120px--- Vasque Marzhamer right|120px--- Vasque Ogear right|120px--- Dead Vasques The Dead Vasques, these Vasques were once homes of the Endrin Empire but were lost in the Collapsing These Vasques are considered to be dead as the ruling family has died and thus there can be no ruler, in accordance to Kal' Kunannali, however scavengers who survived The Lost often find records and papers that reveal new and interesting things. It was only recently that Kal' Kunannali has decided that Vasques could be reclaimed to repurpose them as new Vasques, though none have been able to be retaken due to the overwhelming number of Lost, the idea of rebuilding their empire has not escaped their minds. Vasque Norgard right|120px --- Vasque Dordin --- Vasque Rogard --- Category:Sapient beings